


Bonded by insanity (BatJokes)

by AngelicDuck



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, batjokes - Fandom
Genre: AUGothamHigh, Alfred Pennyworth Ships It, Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alternate Universe - High School, Batjokes, Bruce Wayne Needs a Break, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is So Done, GothamHigh, Harley Quinn is crazy, High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Joker (DCU) Angst, Joker (DCU) Backstory, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Joker (DCU) Loves Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)'s Name is Jack, Joker is a flirt, M/M, Must Read, My First Batman Fanfic, POV Joker (DCU), POV Multiple, Plot Twists, The Author Regrets Nothing, Was on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDuck/pseuds/AngelicDuck
Summary: First fanfic I wrote still don't know why its so popular on wattpad xDBatJokes AU in High school *Completed*--------------------------------------Story Line:  Jack Napier is new to Gotham. So when he sees a certain brunette his first instinct is to befriend him. Although Bruce isn't as keen to be friends with Jack who makes him feel uncomfortable. So what happens when Jack takes things a bit too far?Read to find out!
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	1. Joker's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of this ship and I'm not as happy how this one turned out compared to the other ones I've done lol

Houses moved by in a blur, as I looked outside the cars window. glancing at the bearded man called my father he turned a caramel colored button and a soft buzz formed as the radio hummed a tune.

Now everything's better under the sun

Talk in the dark

Scratching his beard as he exclaimed "What the hell are you looking at freak?!" his grip tightening on the steering wheel. Adverting my gaze, I mumble a simple 'nothing' bringing my attention back to the window. As his meaningless threats continued.

Under your smile

Don't be afraid, all you gotta do is run

Closing my eyes, I lean back against the cooled leather seating. Focused on the soft melody being played.

'Cause when we were young (So young)

Be just a child and we start to...

Smile

All we do is smile

Smile

"Fucking Assholes!" My father yelled out as the car came to a harsh stop. Time seemed to slow down for a moment before his voice boomed telling me to get lost.

Let's try a stranger on for a while

Something to change

Or a brand-new start (Like we ran then)

Grabbing my bag, I slam the car door before ascending towards Gotham High. My father now long gone, as one sentence repeats itself over and over again.

All you gotta do is... Smile


	2. Give me a sign!

With each stride the floor creaked below me, as I searched for the main office. After five minutes with no such luck I decided to ask someone.

Strutting towards a red head holding a plant and a grin placed upon my lips I asked "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude...But, if you could be oh so kind to tell me where the main office is?" In mere seconds the red heads expression went from a glare to pure disgust her next choice of words landed her on my 'people to torture someday' list "Get lost clown!" she giggled whilst flipping her fiery red hair leaving me to imagine her death at least fifty times.

I couldn't help but laugh as the image of her begging to live protruded my mind. It was short lived though as ringing roared through the school, signaling students to go to class. Only if there were signs to SHOW me the way!

Amid the crowded hallway I reached out to some random guy hoping this person would at least help me out. "Excuse me where's the main office?" I asked rather quickly "Oh, just look up the signs are above you." He said chuckling for a moment before vanishing into the mass.

'Look up' huh? Searching for these 'signs' I stumbled upon finding silver plaques above each doorway indicating what rooms were which, and of course right behind me happened to be the main office. How delightful...


	3. The lady who screamed

Upon entering the room, I see a middle-aged woman cursing as she kicks the printer enraged. Finding a spot to see the show I pull out a sucker as the lady unravels her rage towards the broken machinery.

"STUPID!" Kick "Thing!" Kick "WHY?!" Kick "Won't!" Kick "YOU! WORK?!" Kick Kick

I Cover my mouth trying to muffle the fits of laughter I keep spewing out, the woman looks straight at me and that is when I lost it.

"Y-yoou should s-see your f-face!" Is all I managed to get out before I was consumed by laughter once again. The woman blushing profusely out of embarrassment, Flicking the tears from my eyes as I giggled quietly the woman finally got the courage to speak. "And who might you be?" She questioned quirking a brow.

Standing up and extending my hand I greet her "Jack, Jack Napier at your service ma'am!" she hesitates for a split second before shaking my hand Smiling, I continue "Sorry about spying on yah! It was just too funny!" I cover my fits of giggles once more before excusing myself.

Once I'm calm enough to explain what I needed she nods knowingly before typing away, after a few minutes have passed she hands me a piece of paper with a list of classes. I am about to make my escape when the office lady decides to ask for my picture. "Oh! Can I smile?" I ask jumping up and down the office lady nods once again. Perfect...


	4. Bruce Wayne's POV

I was writing down notes in my book that the teacher chalked up, when suddenly. A very pale guy in a bright purple dress shirt and neon orange vest walked in, casually stating "Sorry it took me soooo long I had to find my way here but, then I had to get away from some lunatic smashing a printer!" laughing as he waltzed towards me.

Who is this guy?! Our teacher, Mr. Gordon's face hardened as this clown plopped down in the seat next to me as if it were nothing. Silence fell as everyone including me stared at him as he played with his unkept green hair while his cherry lips curled into a smirk.

In one swift movement he stood on top of the desk announcing "MY NAME IS JACK! IT'S MY FIRST DAY HERE! IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET ALL OF YOU!" He Bowed before sitting back down nodding towards Mr. Gordon as if letting him continue the lesson.

My jaw dropped instantly as our teacher sighed tiredly in response before continuing his lesson, not even 5 seconds had passed before this guy decided it was a good idea to steal my notebook.

"Hey!" He wiggled a finger at me before writing something in it looking towards me every so often, once done vandalizing my notebook he placed it back on the desk. Looking down at the page I try to make out what he had written.

'Hiya! Do you Like Juice? Cause I think we should get some!'

I look over ready to question him, but his cheerful smile stops me, faking a cough my hand works fast to scribble down my answer.

'I'm not a really big fan of juice'

Once finished I rip out the message slowly sliding it towards him. Peeking over to see his reaction, he smiles before quietly humming a tune as he scratched more words down before folding it up then tossing it back to me, upon catching it I open it up only to choke in surprise.

'Well you're gonna be once you have a taste of mine!'

Looking towards the crazy man he gives me a quick wink before pulling out a deck of playing cards acting as if nothing ever happened, this is going to be a long school year... I thought before bringing my head down on to the cool desk.


	5. Just Smile!

Jack's POV

Ever believed in fate?

Neither did I! That is until my eyes spotted him...Boy would I KILL to hang out with the guy! After class he practically ran away!? After all the hard work I put on trying to break the ice! He ended up giving me the cold shoulder!

Heh!

Cold shoulder, I better write that one down. grabbing a red sharpie from my bag I quickly scribble down the pun on to my hand. Maybe his nickname is 'heart of stone' No...No. That doesn't work... "Excuse me, may I sit with cha?" looking up from my inked hand, a very cheerful girl stares back at me all the while twirling her platinum blond pigtails. She looks crazy!

But is she crazy? Waving my hand, she sits down. A little too, close... "I'm Ha-" She was abruptly cut off when a very angry looking guy came charging at the table "Hey Harley!" This should be interesting... "Ugh! What do you want Bane?" OOOOOooo! A fight! "You left me! Ratted me out even! I should break you right now!" Left? Ratted? Break?

THIS IS GETTING SO JUICEY!

Harley stood up quite quickly before stating "Listen muscle brain, while you went crazy on busting that kids nose in. I went ahead and GRABBED what we NEEDED!" She would poke his chest adding a bit of flair to her words. She was crazy! I could not help but laugh at the whole situation unraveling "What the hell are you laughing at freak!"

I fell silent looking down at the dirty tiles, everything around me spined into one giant blur as That. One. Single. Word. Repeated itself! Over. And OVER. Harleys protests were nothing but white noise as my fists swung at the giant before me.

"Jack, it's okay to be afraid. I'm here to protect you." My mothers gentle voice ringed in my ears as I fell to the hard-cold ground. "Jack! Wherever I may go all you gotta do is...smile..." My lips tugged as News articles flashed through my mind 'Woman found beaten to death at X location' "Smile Jack!" standing up slowly a distorted tune played in my head.

'I'm laughing on the outside'

'Crying- the inside'

The crowd surrounding us chanting the word 'fight' almost religiously.

'Cause I'm so in- with you'

'They see me -and daytime'

swaying I throw a punch only to be tossed onto a lunch table. My fits of laughter echoing off the walls, as teachers try to separate us.

'They don't know -I go through'

My whole body burns in pain as the other staff forces us apart. "What a dance!" those being my parting words to bane as I'm dragged away.

On the way to the principal's office. I saw the heart of stone himself. Still need to think of a better nickname...

But to my surprise I saw the name 'Bruce' scribbled on the back of his bag, the last name being 'Way' rest of the letters are far too faded to make out anything more.

Bruce...We shall be friends...


	6. A dash of chaos

Ever been pushed inside 'the lion's den'? Well let me tell yah, it is not as fun as it may sound. First, you are practically seasoned before they start to grill you up with all kinds of questions and even threats! Then they subject to be all friendly with you!

Often using the words 'I'm on your side' it was an alright performance. But to say the least, I was disappointed. Just wished it were more exciting...I currently sat with Mr. Dent as he came up with a 'punishment'.

"So, Jack tell me what YOU think we should do?" So, he decides to bring it back to me eh? We will see about that...

"Well, I personally think we should forget about this whole shenanigan, it was only a dance after all. I mean a good businessman like yourself must hate to contact all these people..."

hopping on top of his desk I play with pen "Just to get ignored by the higher ups." watching him work his head around of what was said I quickly continue

"But, It's all up to you Mr. Dent. I am just a student after all" chuckling to myself he speaks up "I'll let you off with a warning this time...BUT there better be NO more Fights."

Cheering with glee I toss the pen before hugging him "OH! THANK YOU! Mr. Dent! YOU WON'T REGRET THIS I SWEAR!" with that I skipped to my next class, which happened to be math.

\----------- =_= Time Skipper =_= ------------------------------------------------------

"Jack!" looking over I see Harley waving her arms like some lunatic. Well better than nothing I suppose.

-5 Minutes later-

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?! Y = X?!" I MUST BE LOSING IT! "No Mr. J! Yah Have to divide too!" She must be nuts! To even understand this gibberish! "DIVIDE WHAT NOW?!"

"Mr. Napier keep it DOWN." This teacher expects me to be quiet during something as crazy as this?! "I'll try to Ms. Gordon! But these equations are just so confuzzling!"

-10 Minutes later-

"Why do we even have to learn this nonsense?! I'm getting a headache just looking at it!"

-After a whole class of confuzzling equations-

"FINALLY! THE TORTURES OVER!"

"Mr. J!" turning towards the noise I notice Harley bouncing in excitement "Mr. J I thought we could hang out aftah school." Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out, maybe even Bruce could join "Harley do you think that Bruce 'Way' guy would like to join us?" she looks in thought for a minute

"I think that's a wonderful idea puddin!"

Puddin? That's different...Kinda catchy too, I'll let it slide "Well, I'll need your help because lately Brucey boy hasn't been real eager to come and play with me...Could you help me whisk him away?"

"A party's not a party without a lil chaos puddin! Of course, I'll help yah!" Perfect....


	7. A stroll in the park

Bruce Wayne's POV

Walking out of school was like impressing your crush, it just does not happen. Texting Alfred is where everything went wrong though. I was about to hit send when out of nowhere, and I mean NOWHERE! A giant purple and red blob put me in a bag, everything was pitch black and uncomfortable. I could hear heavy footsteps along with their voices.

"Harley you got the surprise?" Jack? What in the world is happening?! "Yes, of course puddin!" before I could interrogate them, light flooded my vision. Once my eyes adjusted to the new lighting, I was welcomed by Jack's emerald eyes staring back at me. I shifted uncomfortably. He was quick to move though finding a spot across from me on the small, quilted blanket.

"What's going on here?!" I yelled startling the two "Well, I thought we could have a play date." He motioned towards Harley and that is when, a giant colorful cake with the words 'I can't CAKE my eyes off you!' Written at the top, I need to get out of here!

"Why'd you kidnap me?" I demanded answers and now "K-Kidnap you?" Jacks laughter sent chills down my spine before he continued "We didn't kidnap you! We simply, borrowed...Your presence!" I Reached for my phone needing to call Alfred. I soon noticed my hands were tied. "Where's my phone? And why did you tie my hand?!"

"Bruce 'Way'! You're being very rude right now!" Wait...Did he just say 'Way'?

"Excuse me?"

That's when Harley came into the mix "Listen Mr. 'Way'! You got some nerve messin with MY puddin! He made you a cake!" thrusting a bag of potato chips as she declared "And he even brought chips!" I could not help but notice giant letters spelled across the bag 'I value our friend-chip'

"Harley that's enough, he has a right to be mad after all..." Finally! HE gets it! "Hand me his file" Wait what?!

"Okay puddin..."

I was wrong to hope that this would not get any crazier

"What the? Look Brucey! They spelled your name wrong!" rolling my eyes I stated flatly "That is my name" Jack looks up before squinting "I don't know...I don't see you being a Wayne"

Alfred...Please help me! "Wait puddin, did you just say Wayne?" she understands!

"Yes, I did." Tell him the truth please!

"The Wayne's are like super rich! They're well known for their company here in Gotham!" FINALLY!

"Really? Harley, did you sneak the wrong file? I distracted Mr. Dent for a good 15 minutes!"

"Wait! You stole those files?!" Jack thought for a moment

"I wouldn't call it stealing...I'd simply call it renting it out for a bit." This guy...

"Where's my phone?!" he looked at Harley before pulling out my phone from his pocket

"It's right here! I thought I could maybe learn a few things about you." Oh no...

"Who's Alfred by the way?" THANK THE HEAVENS!

"Alfred! Yes! H-he's a good friend a-and I think he'd love to join this picnic!" God, I hope this works!

"Hmm...I see..." crossing my fingers I hoped he would take the bait

"OH, what the heck!" I am saved!

"Hello? Master Bruce?" Jack nudges my shoulder before whispering "Wow this guy calls you master?! That is kinky! Who knew you would be into that kind of play Brucey boy, I'm not judging though!" He winks before turning back to the phone, leaving me forever traumatized.

"Yes hello, uh...Alfred was it? I am Jack, Bruces friend! and well we are at a park right now. Lil old Brucey thought that you'd like to join us!" a muffled click is heard before Jack turns stating, "He's on his way!" The next ten minutes was followed by jack asking me about my relationship with Alfred. That all ended though once my private helicopter landed, Alfred came out of it with a plate full of cookies and some tea.

Jack was quick to introduce himself "OOOooo! Are those cookies?!" He was practically jumping up and down like a child. "Yes, they are. I made them for master Bruce for when he came home today. You're welcome to have some."

Jacks eyes seemed to sparkle in delight as he picked out a chocolate chip cookie moaning in delight at what I only hope is the taste of the cookie "Bruce you have to try this!" He demanded before shoving his half-bitten cookie in my mouth. Reluctantly I chewed the sweet treat while jack smiled at me the whole time.

Alfred did not even question when Jack sat on my lap force feeding me all kinds of sweets, he would sometimes do the airplane noises to my dismay. Jack would even tell a couple of jokes causing us to laugh. Eventually though I was set free and we all parted ways, I knew Alfred was going to tease me when we got back to the manor.

I could not help but admire Jacks persistence even though it was very wrong to do so. I also couldn't say that it wasn't fun, truth be told it was the most fun I had in a while.

Maybe we could be friends...


	8. Your smile...

Jacks POV

I enjoyed the soft breeze while walking down the deserted streets, a familiar ice cream shop came into view as fuzzy memories leaked into my mind. Images of her smiling face portrayed happiness...

"We both knew deep down none of us were happy..." I could hear the distorted lyrics playing ever so softly through my head.

Crazy, - crazy for feeling -lonely...

"Jack?" her voice seemed to welcome me as I paced the creaky floors...

I'm crazy, - for feeling so blue...

"Don't forget to smile!" the camera flashed red temporarily blinding me

I knew, you'd - me as long as – wanted...

Her helpless screams echoed throughout the room, as her blood painted the dull walls red.

The streetlamps flickered till darkness consumed them in black, slowly snapping me back to reality. Humming I slowly made my way back home.

Walking up the pavement, before opening the door. I found my father passed out on the couch. Beer bottles littered the floor as glass crunched beneath me, I made my way to the bedroom.

A plastic baggy caught my attention on the dresser, clear sticks shined in the dim room. "He's taking drugs now. How delightful..." I tossed the dirtied vest before changing into pajamas. Crawling into bed as the distorted melodies played on repeat, soon lulling me to a dreamless sleep.


	9. Short stories of harley

Harley's POV

It all started around six pm that night...It was just harmless fun in the beginning. But that all changed in a heartbeat, yah see.

After the Picnic Jack offered to help me carry the stuff back home. I agreed of course...I thought 'Maybe he likes me back?' or 'Maybe he's as crazy as I am?' Love that is what it was... His laughter, his smile, his confidence, his jokes, and even the way he dressed!

Yes, He was and still is everything to me. But...I was too deep in love to see what was behind that laughter, that smile, and of course those jokes...

When we got to my house, he said something to me.

"Harley, do you believe in fate?" he looked at me waiting for my answer.

"What do yah mean Mr. J?" he stared off into the night sky before clarifying

"I never really saw the point of fate...Being with someone for eternity, just doesn't seem possible." I pulled him into a tight hug, his body stiffened on impact. "Eternity or not at least you're with that person!" is what I said, his heartbeat was erratic. But It was not out of excitement or nervousness...No it was because...

He was hurting without even knowing it...

We eventually parted from each other. It was silent for a long time before he patted my head leaving into the dark streets of Gotham. No goodbye, just a simple pat as a father or mother would do to their child. I ended up finding out what he was referring to...

It wasn't about a relationship or marriage...No, he meant family.


	10. Excuse me?

Bruce's POV

I was in the middle of changing for gym class when Jack had happily announced to the whole room "Bruce! Looking good in those shorts, especially with that brooding face!"

He really is something else... "Jack, can I talk to you really quick?" he cocks a brow before embarrassing me even more "SURE, BRUCEY BOY! Where do you want to do the talking?" I swear the whole room was staring at us now, and Jacks suggestive gaze was not helping the situation. So, I Dragged him by the collar and led him to the farthest corner of the room "Whoa Brucey, buy me dinner first." His jokes only agitated me more, letting go I turn to face him.

"Jack can you please try to reframe from making anymore flirtatious comments." His sudden frown takes me by surprise "Bruce, do you not like me?" I am terrified to know what he meant by that...What he said next confirmed what I hoped was not true.

"I like you Bruce 'Way'... but I understand if you don't feel the same way..." His sudden laughter confused me to high heavens. "S-sorry...I just thought of something funny!" He struggled to say anything more after that as he belted out laughing, I ended up leaving before Ms. Waller could yell at us.

"All right boys! We are doing groups this time. And that means, random choosing. By me." I never really did good in groups, hopefully she picks someone strong enough for me.

"Melvin and Victor team up you're on track today" Bane was the first to object, but not on the pairing. "Ms. Waller, can you please call me by my nickname?" Waller was always heartless, but her stare is what made her even more colder "No." Bane knew better then to say anymore, considering she made him run four laps on top of doing a hundred mountain climbers for a whole week.

"Charles and Abner, you guys will be doing rock climbing first." Well that is an interesting duo a man obsessed with circles and a guy who likes kites...

"Edward and Ozwald, get your asses to that damn weightlifting equipment! And I better see those arms move this time!" guess Nygma cannot outsmart the gym teacher, poor Ozwald...

I Wonder who is going to be my partner. As if on cue Jack waltz right in, Waller did not look happy at all. "Sorry I'm late teach!" Jacks happy go lucky attitude did not sit well with Waller one bit...Everyone knew not to mess with Waller...Everyone except Jack.

"You're Jack Napier, aren't you?" Jack's smile only confirmed what Waller had asked "Listen Napier you're teamed up with Bruce Wayne over there, maybe he can teach you a thing or two about being on time. So, get on those damn Ropes." Great...


	11. Runnin And Dancin

Jack's POV

I could not help but skip towards little Brucey, sure Ms. Waller is dying a painful death in my head, but Bruce made sure that all went away in a heartbeat.

"Jack you okay?" he seemed concerned for me... "Oh, Bruce I'm more then okay with you here!" His blue eyes shifted anywhere but at me, I had to change the mood! "So, are we both climbing the rope playboy?" sending him a quick wink he looked extremely uncomfortable. I could not help it though, after seeing him glare at me back in the locker room. I just loved pushing people's buttons!

Tugging on the dangling rope a few times, it came tumbling down. Bruce was quick to run up to me with a stunned expression "Jack...You're that strong? I underestimated you, good job." I swiftly wrapped the rope around my arms dancing like a teenager in love...Oh wait, that is what I am!

"Uh Jack?" His eyes sparkled and that is when I grabbed a hold of Bruce, leading us into a dance as I hummed a soft tune. We glided around the gym with all eyes on us everyone shocked to even do anything, I started to serenade the tune.

"You make me want to dance all night" Bruce's voice never did reach my ears as we danced.

"You make me want to dance all night" I dip him down as I sing the next part.

"And still have begged for more~" pulling him up against my chest I continue the melody.

"I could have spread my wings" I send him in to a twirl before Waller could catch me.

"And done a thousand things" dashing for the mountain I start to rock climb before catching my eyes on another piece of rope.

"I've never done before" I stuck the landing before running out of the gym.

"I'll never know what made it so exciting" The bell rung as I Pushed my way through the crowd of people.

"Why all at once my heart took flight" Jumping over the lunchroom tables more staff came after me.

"I only know when he!" Grabbing a juice box, I hit one of the staff making my escape.

"Began to dance with me~" My heart raced as I spotted a tree outside the window.

"I could have danced, danced, danced- Oof!" Laying in the bushes I finish the song before getting sent to my next class

"all night..."


	12. We are both the same...

Bruce's POV

I am beyond traumatized. Still debating if it was caused by Waller who chased Jack down like some crazy animal or because of the love confession I received on top of that intimate dance....

Hopefully science class will be better, taking a window seat in the far corner. A muffled melody is sung followed by a loud thud. I am scared to even know what the hell that was.

My fear was subsided when Selina, my childhood crush asked, "Can I sit here?" Okay Bruce this is probably the only chance you will ever get do not screw this up, take the leap! "Sure, I'll just- "before I can finish the classroom door barges open, and to my dismay a very distraught Jack stumbles in. He scans the room as I silently pray to the gods that he does not see me.

"Bruce, Are you okay?" Selina's look of concern only makes me wish harder. "Bruce, Buddy!" he struts over whilst explaining a little too much "I was quite worried that you didn't make it out of there," he stops before slamming his hands down onto the desk making me jump in the process.

"I do hope we get to partner up in this class." Leaning in till our noses touch. His alluring gaze entrances my own, "After all I do love you~" my face heats up as his continuous gaze never falters. Selina's scoff brings me back to wherever the hell he sent me, "Listen Jack, He already chose me to sit here. So why don't you go sit next to Charles?"

Jack straightens himself up, cocking a brow as he points over to the teen "You mean Kite boy over there?" Selina nods her head oozing with confidence, she was always a feisty one.

Jack shakes his head with a frown "No. No, No, my dear that just won't do. You see, Bruce is smart and handsome, it's nuts! So, for me to go sit with a kite obsessing guy over there...Well I'd have to be crazy!" Jack's bone chilling laughter vibrated through the room. "Just fuck off, will you?" Selina was more than done with their conversation. That why when Jack smirked, it left a very unpleasant feeling. "You mean 'Jack' off!" His pretend guns did not amuse me or Selina.

Okay I might have chuckled a tiny bit...And jack noticed it, his face was practically beaming with excitement. Luckily, the teacher walked after that. "Alright class let's do some good old fashion dissecting of this rare ocean species!" Mr. Strange was our science teacher and strange he was.

Distracted by the poor animal, I hardly even noticed Jack who now sat beside me. "Brucey~ tell me, is it true that you're the famous gazillionaire? Because quite frankly, I don't see it." Jack's voice was low and intimidating, a total opposite from what he usually is like.

It was impressive with his body being lanky and all, I did not think he had it in him. I can only imagine what he did standing up to someone with my kind of build. "I am Bruce Wayne Jack, it's hard to understand but that's just who I am." Jack's sudden smile takes me by surprise "No. that's not who you are Brucey boy." With out warning Jack gets up leaving the classroom...

Jack's POV

"HE DOESN'T GET IT!" I was more then furious that Bruce was pretending to be someone he was not, kicking a trash can was not enough to subside this rage. "I KNOW what he keeps deep down! Hell, I even saw it in his eyes!" tugging at my hair frustrated "I'm not afraid to admit it!"

Sinking down to the floor I whisper out "We both have misery...."


	13. That's what you think...

Short stories of Harley

I was sitting by my puddin like any other day, eating our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Mr. J had left a while ago to go get us drinks, when I heard Mr. J's friend Bruce talkin. Curious, I eavesdropped on his conversation. "Bruce can I ask you something?" Sounds Like that two-faced maniac! Why is Mr. J's friend talking with that bozo?

"Sure Harvey, you can ask me anything you know that." Seems like they are close...My puddin would not like that. "What do you think of Jack?" I better record this for Mr. J! "I don't know...Jack's interesting to say the least." Interesting?! HE'S MORE THAT JUST INTEREST! MR. BRUCE!

"Come on don't give me that, tell me what you really think of Jack." Setting my phone up to film them I wait for his answer! Grabbing my bag, I go searching for Mr. J.

Bruce's POV

"I don't really like that about him...But he's one of a kind. He is always smiling, he is not afraid to stand up to people, his jokes are funny too! But his stare...It is like I am being sucked into his world of chaotic fun...Only to find emotion calling out even yearning for help, that is unattainable! this urge to be understood! This need to be found. I want to help him Harvey, he is begging for it to end to stop...I just don't know what he needs...or even why."


	14. Smile...

Jack's POV

"Listen red, I don't care about your damn plant's. All I care about is getting grape soda!" I was in no mood for Pamela's stupid surveys. Bruce's denial only made it worse...

"Mr. J!" Harley practically screamed running up to me. "What is it Harl's?" My jaw tightened. I want my grape bubbly drink along with some good news. "Listen Mr. J I was just waiting like you asked when I overheard Bruce talking to that two-faced jerk! And this is what Bruce said about you puddin!" Harley pulls out her phone before clicking play.

"Okay, okay. Jack is...different...He is very out there. It's not a bad thing, it can be annoying at times, especially when he flirts...I don't really like that about him..."

Oh, Bruce...If I cannot reason with you through a civilized matter, then I will just have to beat it into your thick skull!

You are all the same!

Trudging through the hall's students scattered like mice. But I was far from caring I was on my way to find good old Bruce. Shoving anything that appeared in my way. Was destroyed, broken and ripped apart.

Time skip

There he was talking to Harvey Dent. That two-faced bastard. I shoved him into the lockers, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Before he had time to react, I spat each word engulfed with rage.

"You take me as a fool Brucey!?" his brows knitted together "What are you talking about Jack?" Shoving him deep into the metal doors I continue "You think I wouldn't NOTICE?! You think after I spilled my heart and soul, I would simply sit back!? After all I DID for you?!" before he has a chance to explain I throw a hard punch to his face, knocking him down.

His expression bewildered as I crouched down yanking his hair declaring coldly. "I teached you the dance, but I never showed you the ball room." Letting go before standing up I wait for his attack.

"Alright Jack, I'm not entirely sure what I did to you but if you want to fight then let's fight." His fist made contact with my gut as I tumbled over in pain.

He punched my face. Wiping my bloody nose, pulling out a pocketknife, his surprised face makes me laugh as I attempt to slash him up. He dodges almost every attempt, soon knocking the knife out of my hands. Punching me over and over.

My body aching as I laugh hysterically. Grabbing my neck he pins me to the lockers "Stop being a damn freak Jack!" Memories flooded my mind like cockroaches scattering the floor. The same tune played but clearer than ever before...

'Now everything's better under the sun' Mom....

'Talk in the dark'

'Under your smile' her voice was gentle like a lullaby "Jack momma love you, no matter what..."

'Don't be afraid, all you gotta do is run...Why run?' Phone calls before fun time... "Jack, go play outside okay sweetie?"

'Cause when we were young.... So young' My mother's soft patting wasn't enough.... "Your father and I are working tonight I'm sorry Jack." Empty rooms filled with misery...

'Be just a child and we start to...' Her tone sharp as she screams "Jack what did you do?!"

'Smile' I giggled into the dark waiting for her

'All we do is smile' my mother came stumbling in giggling

'Smile' her laughter filling the small space

'Let's try a stranger on for a while' She pulled someone in shoving her tongue down his throat.

'Something to change' she came in smiling "Jack mommy and daddy have something to tell you..."

'Or a brand-new start~ Like we ran then' "Jack get me a beer!" his voiced boomed out as I reached into the fridge....

'I know the raindrops under your tongue... Sunshine' My cheek stained as his anger boiled "This is why she left us!"

'They're only tears, Grey tears...' Her bubblegum dress swayed as she introduced them "Jack sweetie this is-"

'There's nothing to fear' My face stung as the loud slap was heard "You're Just a freak!" judgmental eyes piercing through me

Pulling a gun from my coat I shout out before pulling the trigger "You sound just like her!"

Confetti spewed out as the flag said 'Bang' a grin tugged at my lips and soon my laughter followed. I barely heard Bruce ask, "Who's her Jack?!" My head spinning, I let the words slip out. "My mother..." Laughter consumed me as Bruce stumbled back terrified...


	15. A fist before they kissed

Mr. Dent along with his two-faced son Harvey, stopped in horror at the scene before them. Bruce Wayne threw hard punches at Jack Napier's already bloodied face as he straddled the hysterical laughing boy beneath him on the floor. Jack's next set of words echoed through the empty halls as Mr. Dent and his son debated on stopping the two, "Yes!" Clang "Let it all out!" Bang! "Harder!" Crunch! "Feel it rush through you!" Crack! "OH~ Brucey!"

Bruce grabbed a hold of Jack's blood-stained collar yanking him forward. Jack's smile never diminished as Bruce stared down the maniac before him. "Oh, Bruce~" Jack purred, licking the blood from his split lip.

He reached out to cup Bruce's face gently, soon caressing his thumb over the others bottom lip. Painting a jagged crimson smile across his face, Jack's intense stare shifted from Bruce's ocean-colored orbs to his now blood red lips.

Bruce became entranced with the others as lime green eyes studied him carefully, Bruce consumed by his very being slowly forgot about the fight they endured together and yanked the boy forward stopping only inches away from each other.

Jack's eyes widened as Bruce tried to close the gap between them. His eyes trailed over his fallen knife, in a swift motion he reached for the weapon ready to stab the other.

However as quick as Jack was, Bruce was faster.

His lips hit the attackers in an instant. Jack stiffened at the action. His knife just inches away from hitting Bruce's back. A soft clang vibrated through the hall as Bruce laced his fingers in Jack's hair. Kneading the tufts of green.

Jack slowly melted into the kiss as soon as Bruce pulled the other closer, deepening the kiss. Hungry for more.

They soon parted looking at each other in shock gasping for much needed air, Mr. Dent and his son Harvey frozen in place as they watched the boys apart, awkwardly going their separate ways.


	16. A dream come true!

Bruce's POV

Waking up in a cold sweat, my cheeks burned as the images of Jack locking lips with me replayed over and over.

What the hell! Why did I dream of Jack kissing me?! Just thinking of it made my heart race. I must be sick...After all I like Selina! She is pretty, she is outspoken, her green eyes sparkle as he laughs....

NO!

I refuse to acknowledge the fact this dream happened. I do not like Jack in that way. I love Selina! To my dismay images of Jack protruded my thoughts as Alfred came in with my morning tea. "There you are master Bruce." he said as I gratefully sip the tea.

that is till he teasingly suggested, "Should I call Jack soon as he can help you Master Bruce?" This cheeky-

Rolling my eyes at his comment I firmly say, "No Alfred I'm perfectly fine." Chuckling proudly, he leaves the room.

"Jack you're going to pay for this..."

Jack's POV

I feel light. Almost like a feather, flowing in the wind as the birds sing a song to me. It's a pleasant feeling... skipping through the hallways, my mind wanders to good old Brucey boy. He is quite the charmer. His sapphire eyes are always sparkling with fire!

Stopping just in front of math class, who even found it necessary to invent algebra?! When we have calculators!

Strutting in I strike a quick pose soon noticing sweet Bruce hiding behind the atrocious math book, snatching it from his delicate fingers. I throw the vile thing out, sliding in a seat beside him as he gulps down some water. I sweetly ask him "Have any good dreams about me Brucey baby?"

He spits the water out exclaiming quickly "NO! W-Why would I ever dream about you?!" Oh Bruce, you did dream about me~ "Besides, I like Selina!" I highly doubt that my love... "Alright, tell me what you like about her then" I challenge "Fine, I will!" he grumbles before explaining

"Her style, how she loves wearing purple and orange." Sounds too familiar... I suppress the urge to chuckle "The way she tells jokes and tells the punch lines too!" smiling I listen intently

"her laughter too it's very contagious and don't get me started on her deck of playing cards!" shaking my head in approval I pop this boy's reality

"Bruce, that sounds genuinely like me. After all, I love wearing purple. Hell! I am wearing it right now! I'm a little hurt as you give Selina credit to giving good jokes when they're about as dull as kitty litter." His mouth agape I confidently state,

"Also, her laughter isn't contagious, to me it sounds as if she had too much catnip." Pulling out my lucky deck of cards, Bruce's face contorts to shock my lips slowly tugged into a smile as I walk out of the classroom leaving him to think.

Skipping down the halls my mind musters up a plan. I think that will do very nicely....

Bruce's POV

I have not seen Jack since math class, hopefully he left early today. First, I need to get out of here and then find Alfred and finally my afternoon tea. I repeated this over and over, till stopping at the main entrance. Opening the door, I see a massive crowd gossiping at the grand red carpet laid in front of me.

Lavender rose petals scattered across the fabric trailing up to the bannered truck showing a very realistic picture from my dream last night, as Jack's hands pulled at my shirt all the while mine held him close grasping at his green tufts of hair.

Half of Harveys face was painted over with a curly mustache and a monocle as his father Mr. Dent simply had the words 'Bad guy?' written on him. Needless to say. I was horrified.

I soon spotted Jack waving on top of the truck as he held up a sign that read 'Will you go to prom with me?' "Jack where the hell did you get this?!" Jack tapped his chin in thought for a moment before pointing out "Harley girl took it!" Harley giggled as Alfred's hand rested on my shoulder.

I watched Jack hop down on the hood before jumping in the front seat excitedly shouting, "You haven't even seen the best part!" Honking the horn, a tune played.

'Na, na, na, na, na'

'Juce love!'

Alfred laughed in approval as he clapped his hands together before exclaiming "Master Wayne accepts the proposal!" Jack honking the horn one more time before driving off into the distance.

I just need a good cup of chamomile tea...


	17. Got your Juce!

Bruce's POV

'Today will be better.' Is what I hoped for but, as I made my way through those doors. The word 'Juce' was either exchanged or plastered on shirts, mugs, banners, lockers, even the floors, and walls! I was surrounded by 'Juce'!

"Get ya daileh Juce right here folks! We got postarhs! We got perfumes! We even got local fanarts, with limited edition playing cards for all your Jucey needs!" Harley. I should have known! She and Jack must have done this!

>-Last night's events-<

"Harley can you reread the email one more time please."

"Sure Puddin!"

The Email:

Dear students of Gotham high let us support Jack Napier as his boyfriend Bruce Wayne for they are our schools first gay couple, to show and celebrate this fine occasion we will be selling 'Juce' merch along with many other things.

-Sincerely the Juce supporters

<-flashback end o3o->

Marching towards Harley, I see Selina examining a 'Juce' shirt. "Selina, what are you doing?!" bewildered by my sudden outburst she confesses "I'm showing my support, plus! I can't help it, you guys are really cute together." She smiles happily "No we're not!" next thing I know Jack's hugging me from behind.

"BRUCEY BABY!" He exclaims before nuzzling his head against my back "Jack?! Didn't I tell you to stop with the pet names?" turning around, he looks up at me and I swear his eyes are sparkling the whole time. "You did, but brucey~ I like giving you nicknames...My parents had them, why can't we?" Oh boy... sighing I explain "Jack, I guess you can give me nicknames..."

He practically jumps up and down after that "BUT. As long as I give you one as well." Giving him a soft smile, I see a faint blush spread across his cheeks as he coughs lightly. "W-what did you have in mind?" That is a good question, in all honesty I don't know what to call him.

He is romantic like a prince whisking a princess away. He also acts like a clown sometimes too...And his card skills are crazy good!

"Jack your nickname is The Clown prince of cards" he ponders for a moment of two before a big smile is placed on his features "I love it! Though Brucey boy I must say the 'cards' part is a bit much..." nodding I try to think of another one. Jack is always fun of love maybe he is

"My clown prince of love" My cheeks burning I soon realize I said it out loud. Jack's intense gaze never falters as Selina pipes in. "You two are so cute! Harley, get me four of those and six of these!"

Giving a quick excuse to leave, I make my way to class all the while still feeling his gaze on me.


	18. Slipped on a banana peel

Bruce's POV

History class can be fun depending on the teacher but being paired up with a crazy blonde who is just coloring instead of doing work. Regardless of my misery, Harley seems to be having fun. She is close with Jack too. Maybe she knows what happened between him and his mother?

But is that really in my line to ask...I bang my head on the desk as Harley's voice startles me. "Be careful Mr. B man, that can mess with ya head big time!" she smiles before coloring again. "Harley, you know Jack pretty well" her head snaps up at the mention of him "My puddin? Well of course I do!" okay it's now or never Bruce

"Harley do you know what happened in Jacks past?" she tilts her head seemingly lost in thought. "He's mentioned it here and there...But nothin too extreme, why?" stumbling over my words I manage a sentence.

"Well, you see. He mentioned his mother when we got into a fight last." Harley seemed to have lightbulb appear on top of her head considering the 'Oh' face she had

"Yeah...Mr. J he will mention her briefly, Like one time. He said his mother and him went to the circus one day, he said, and I quote 'One of the few times she'd smile as bright as you pumpkin.' Do you think Mr. J loves my smile B man?" nodding for the sake of needing information I tried again "Harley what other stories has he talked about?"

-Story time with Ms. Harley-

"Well, he told me how he wanted to play hide and go seek"

*Movie cloud magic*

Child Jack's POV

"Mom where are you going?" this was the fourth time this week, what could she possibly be doing? "Jack sweetie mommy has an appointment, don't worry though I'm sure daddy kins will play with you" a simple pat on the head and she left. "Dad's at work though...."

alone in the house again, maybe I can surprise mommy... Yeah, she will be so happy! I will hide in their closet and when she comes in.... BOO! It's the perfect plan!

"But it did not go as smoothly as he'd hope for, ya see when she came back..."

"Poor little puddin witnessed his mommy with a stranger playing hide and go seek but, unda the covahs!"

-End of Story time with Ms. Harley-

Bruce's POV

"Harley there are quite a lot of loopholes I feel in this story." She slams her fist on the desk "I'm tellin the truth Mr. Bigshot! And puddin is too! I just know it!"

Jack's POV

I need to do damage control, something slipped out. Am I slipping....?


	19. Searching for you~

Bruce's POV

Something is not right...What Harley told me and what Jack told me, nothing seems plausible. I need to investigate this...

\---Time---Skipperoo---

I have been watching them at school, waiting for them to slip up and give any clues to why and how. Alfred caught me hiding in the bushes watching Jack after school, he had the wrong idea...I explained my theories to him, but he did not let up. Although he was reluctant at first, he soon started helping me with my investigation nevertheless, so here we are in my father's study looking for who and why Jack is the way he is.

Scrolling through the many news articles on Gotham, I am shocked at what I find.

'Woman found dead at the hands of her husband' Date X/XX/XXXX

Late last night a call was made out to a woman found by the name, R== Napier beaten and stabbed to death, the husband Fr== Napier was found holding the murder weapon at the crime scene. He denies ever killing her, but evidence says otherwise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The names in this article are smudged, but that last name matches the spelling of Jack's last name.... But if this is his parents.... then, his own father killed his mother.... But why can't I find anything more on this incident?

Short stories of Harley

I want to stop this nasty habit, this routine...Wake up, go to school, come back, stalk Mr. J.... Although these types of scenes I would miss! That's right, puddin take that shirt off.... OH! He steppin in tha showah!

*CLICK*

*CLICK*

"Oh, that is a good shot if I-"

His back is turned, his green hair is slicked back as he looks over his shoulder. A wicked grin set in place.... H-he is lookin right at me.... bewildered I look back up but am shocked to see Mr. J in a towel casually leaning on the windowsill a playful glint shown in his eyes as a grin is set upon his face.

"Harley girl~" he purred only makin me melt like chocolate undah a hot sun, "Mr. J I wasn't-! this isn't-!" his smile falters for a second

"Harley, Harley, don't be so flustered! Why I know you have been here the whole time, though I must say. Three weeks of doing this just talking to me once. And then continuing... why you ought to be mad!" He knew? He knew?! He Knew! He knew...

"Mr. J why didn't you stop me?" he tapped a finger against his chin in thought before announcing "Why my little minx, I loved seeing you so happy! Even if it caused you internal pain...But that is besides the point, I wanted to tell you something particularly important...." He did that so I would be happy...? My heart swelled at the thought "What did you needa tell me puddin?" His usual demeanor turned to a serious one throwing me for a loop

"My father is abusive...I'm terrified to even think of my old man. The way he drinks and does terrible things to me at night. It just keeps getting worse.... I want help with the matter but the thought of him going to jail, it puts me in a tuff spot... he is my father after all. Harley, I don't know what to do?!" He needs me...

\---Time--- Skipperooo---

"Bruce! I need a tell yah something!" rushing towards the millionaire as I snatched his collar, he cocked a questioning brow "It's Mr. J, he's in trouble! His father is evil B-man, pure evil!" his face hardens "What's Jack's address?"

Bruce's POV

Tonight, is the night I get my answers...although kind of sucks it's the same night as prom. Alfred's eager for me to go with Jack. "Master Bruce, you almost forgot Jack's corsage!" I cannot help but smile at his excitement as I take the small box from his hands "Alright Alfred, I'll be back soon." With that I leave the manor making my way to Jack's house.... With a colorful corsage in hand....


	20. Part one: Kiss the Cook!

Kiss the cook! Part 1

Bruce's POV

I have been standing in front of his door for the past five minutes, unable to knock or ring the damn doorbell out of fear of finding something I should not have. The cold slipping through my suit as courage flows through me, pressing a small button a jingle is played.

Come on Bruce, it's just Jack what could go wrong? Creaks are heard as the door slowly opens, gulping down my nerves I take a step inside. Bottles littered across the floors and counters flowing into the hall, stained carpets followed by a tattered couch as a TV is set in front playing glitchy cartoons.

Crash!

"Stupid chair! Who put that there anyway?!" Jack's muffled voice echo's through the hall soon becoming clear as he walks out of a room, "Damn mail man..." he grumbles pulling a box off his ankle. Soon succeeding as he pats down the dirt from his purple suit.

Smiling I decided to make my presence known "Hi Jack..." His head whips up a slow smile stretching across his face. "Brucey, Darling~ Welcome! To my humble abode" he bows before walking past me into the kitchen "Come! You must be hungry. I'll whip something up for us."

I take a seat at the small table as he puts on an apron with the words 'Kiss the Cook' on the front of it. Pulling out dishes he asks, "Any foods you dislike darling~?" Smiling softly, I shake my head "I'm not really picky" he hums in response chopping something up "So Bruce, want to see a magic trick?" Magic? Well, it is Jack I am talking to... "Uh, Sure"

He twirls around before juggling various knives giggling as he does so, anxiety nagging at me. "What happened when the knife went for a dive?" time seemed to slow down as he tossed all the knives in the air, his mouth agape waiting for them to fall in.

Most of them fell into the drawer, some surrounded him like a shield. One however fell straight into his mouth. His body falling to the floor, "Jack!" My body having a mind of its own as I run to him.

"Tada!" Jack pops up from the floor taking the knife out soon laughing uncontrollably. My blood runs cold as the adrenaline pumps through me, all I can do is pull him into a hug. He stiffens in my grasp as a soft clank of metal hits the floor, clutching tighter I whisper out.

"Thank god you're okay.... You scared me Jack, you scared me so much..." arms slowly wrapped around me clutching onto my back. Jack's voice below a whisper "Come..." he soon pushes me away motioning for me to follow him down the dimmed corridor.


	21. Part two: Shimmering lights

Bruce's POV

For the very first time Jack was eerily quiet. No remarks, No spontaneous laughter... Not even a single joke. Question ran through my mind as he led me through one of the bedrooms abruptly stopping in front of a closet, I peered over his shoulder as he removed a box revealing a trap door. Humming a catchy tune, he opens the latch before smiling at me.

He then descends down the stairs, a metal door waiting at the bottom. "Where are you taking me Jack?" He looks back contemplating something before grabbing my wrist forcing me down the stairs with him.

Straightening out the apron he finally says something "Bruce...I haven't been totally honest with you..." before I can even speak, he pushes me inside encasing me in total darkness, a soft click is heard as his voice echoes throughout the room.

"You see Bruce, I had a loving family once.... Just. Like. YOU." Chills run up and down my spine as a single light is shown on a family photo, a child sitting in a man's lap as some woman smiles at them fondly.

"Father loved bringing justice as he took down many criminals with his mighty badge! Mother dearest though...She was one of the best doctors around! Saving lives left and right! She loved her son very dearly.... But her son, oh how he was different from all the other kids.... Even in happy times there is always the FALL..." Light shines on a picture of people around a dinner table smiling and laughing.

"The in-laws however did not like how different he was, mother got frustrated. Asking her poor innocent son to act 'appropriate....' Well, you can imagine how the relatives responded to his 'appropriate behavior'...?" abrupt laughter fills the room as a third light shines onto a newspaper.

Fire breaks out at X location killing ten inside

"Jack! Did you?!" His laughter fades as his next words send chills up my spine "No, Bruce I didn't Kill them...But their death inspired me!" bright light fills the room as news papers littered the floors and walls.

Woman found beaten to death at X location

Boy found inside a closet of murders home

Cop accused of murdering his wife

Ex-cop taken in for trial

Former Ex-Cop released upon no further evidence


	22. Part three: A soothing voice

Bruce's POV

"MMPH!" A muffled scream was heard as I looked up my heart dropped at the sight before me, a middled aged man was tied and gagged to a chair as Jack stood next to him.

It took everything in I had to choke the words out "Why did you do it Jack?" a frown followed before he spoke again "Bruce I was bored. I needed entertainment! It was convenient when you think about it, she was there, and I was ready. Then BOOM! father walks in as I try to depose her body, I call the cops and they arrest him...Yada! Yada! It just happened really."

My stomach churned at his words, anger and fear mixing as I screamed at him "NOTHING JUST HAPPENS JACK! CHOICES ARE MADE! I KNOW THAT BETTER THAN ANYONE!" My fingernails dug into my palms as a glint shimmered in his eyes

"Bruce you're the second one who knows about all this! You should be grateful, after all that's what partners do when their lover does something nice~ We are lovers aren't we Brucey?" My head and heart ached as he strides over to me "You mean nothing to me Jack!"

Hot tears brimmed my eyes, blurring my vision as I collapsed to my knees, Jack's cool leathered glove wiped my tears away as he leveled himself down pulling me close.

Gentle circles traced my back as his voice was sickly sweet in my ears, comforting me like a blanket as he sang.

"Now everything's better under the sun"

"Talk in the dark" Darkness consumed the room once more, Jack's voice being the only sound as his warmth encased me.

"Under your smile" His grip tightened around me as sirens were heard in the distance

"Don't be afraid, all you gotta do is run" A muffled crash followed by heavy steps

"Cause when we were young" muffled voices screaming 'clear'

"Be just a child and we start to..." A fire spread around the room as Jack hugged me tighter, almost bruising as he trapped me with him.

"Smile" The fire illuminated the room in an orange glow.

"All we do is smile" A muffled scream resonated through the metal door

"Smile" Jack's voice was the last sound I heard till everything went black.


	23. Epilogue

Bruce's POV

Jack's very image haunted me that night, even as time went on.... Just mentioning a joke or a punchline...He invaded my thoughts....

That night everything changed...I woke up in the hospital with Alfred crying hysterically overjoyed to see me awake...The GCPD visited the next day, memories flooded back to me in a haze. Jack and everything he did, the memories slowly crept becoming clearer.

Lost details adding up, everything was there...All the clues, all the evidence everything, if only I was more perceptive. Anger and guilt plagued my very existence.

Shocking and even twisted enough, the GCPD were after Jack's father and not him. They said his father died that night. Said I was lucky to be alive, pictures showing proof of that. The fire burned everything around me, almost like a giant bubble encased me. Protecting me from the world covered in chaos....

I know it was him...He made sure there was nothing flammable in that perfect circle, that bittersweet haven. They soon reported Jack was killed in the fire, I have my doubts though.... He was with me in that wreck, determined and waiting for him to show again.

I trained myself, studying everything my mind could grasp and learn about.

The first month was the hardest, the second I started to believe he was dead. But then the third month came around crashing the very idea of it.

It started like any other day. I was gathering books for my next class when a purple envelope fell out of my locker, looking around me nobody seemed to notice it.

That is, until a song was sung echoing through the halls...my stomach dropped as students questioned the sound.

Ripping the letter open my heart pounding in my ears as time stopped. Harley was skipping down the hall singing the familiar melody.

"All yah gotta do is...Smile~"

><><><><><><><><><><><

It's time to play Brucey~

-Love J

><><><><><><><><><><><

"It's not a crime to smile~"

He's alive...

End

**Author's Note:**

> I may rewrite it someday...Like a revamp?


End file.
